California Sunshine
by ZellaPrell
Summary: Forks High takes a senior trip to Sacramento. When Edward and Bella are finally alone, can he manage to keep saying no to what they both crave? M for lemony fun! :
1. Almost Alone

**A/N— **

**Hey there, people! This is my first EVER fic, so I'd love it if you'd review and tell me what you want next . I'm planning on a few more chapters, all of which get much more lemony than what happens here. Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

I glanced over at Edward's watch, wishing that time would slow down—maybe even stop—and leave us floating in this bliss forever. _Only Edward, _I thought, _could turn a bus ride into bliss_. We were currently part of Forks High School's senior trip: an annual affair during which all the seniors and the lucky faculty members selected to come along boarded three charter buses and drove from the Forks High parking lot to Sacramento, California for a weekend of bonding and cultural exposure.

And a 30+ hour long round trip bus ride.

Naturally, I sat next to Edward the whole way there. We had all boarded the bus at 6 in the evening on Friday, and would be driving until at least 10 the next morning. Around about 11, the excitement of the journey had worn off and most everyone had drifted off to sleep.

I stayed awake with Edward, despite his constant urging that I should be sleeping along with everyone else. As I gazed at the face of his watch, I saw that it was only 2am…at least another eight hours to go. However, Edward and I could have been the only two on the bus: everyone else was out cold.

"Sleep, love," Edward whispered in my ear. He pulled me so that my legs were draped across his lap and I could curl up to rest my head on his shoulder. Knowing that I would be cold from the chill of his granite frame, he also draped us in a fleece camping blanket I'd brought along, tucking it in to keep me warm. I reached up and turned off our overhead light, leaving us—and finally, the rest of the bus—in complete darkness. Still, I knew Edward could see everything, hear everything, know everything. And I felt entirely safe.

I had almost drifted off when I felt Edward's sculpted body tense around mine. Confused, I looked up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw was set. Everything about him felt predatory.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "Nothing love." A long pause. "It just seems that Mr. Newton," he glared towards where Mike was curled, asleep on the floor, "had very vivid dreams…..about you. Or, more specifically, about you and him."

Oh.

I reached up from under the blanket and cupped Edward's face in my hands, staring into his amber eyes. "Don't worry about Mike."

Edward pulled me closer, and I leaned in, covering his mouth with mine. Immediately, he responded, kissed back with passion that I didn't need to see to be able to feel. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and as much as I would have loved to do the same, I satisfied myself by reveling in the delicious taste of him. Sweet and magnificent and delectable. I could spend eternity kissing Edward, and likely would. His kisses were absolutely breathtaking, and I couldn't keep myself from running my hands all over his glorious frame. I buried my hands in his copper hair and pulled us back so that I was laying across our two seats and he was leaning over me. Suddenly, his lips were gone from mine and pressed against the curve of my neck. I shuddered from the feeling of his cool breath against my skin, which by now was surely on fire.

"I don't. You're mine, Bella."

I let out a soft moan from his words. He returned to kissing and sucking my neck, but at the same time, he gently and soundlessly rolled us onto the floor in the space between our seat and the one in front of us. I was now straddling his hips as he leaned back into the wall.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered to me, and his lips met mine for a slow kiss. Although it was slow, it was deeper than anything we had shared yet. His lips were pressed harder than usual against mine, and there was a definite edge of deliberateness, of need even. It was slightly frantic and nervous, but also determined and excited. Somehow, the cross between our love and our need was combining into delicious new sensations. A thrill ran through me, electrifying me from my scalp to the soles of my bare feet. I liked this.

Without breaking our intense kiss, the hands that had been gently cupping my face started to slide down my neck, over my shoulders and down my arms until they circled in to hold my waist. He slipped underneath my shirt, and I shivered as his cold hands met my exposed skin. I moved just a little bit closer to him, reveling in the feeling. In response, his hands slid slowly up my sides, paradoxically bring searing heat to every new place his cold hands touched me.

Ever so slowly, the hands that had been caressing my sides slipped higher than ever before, and his thumbs grazed the side swell of my breasts. I gasped at his touch. Slower still, he unclipped the front of my bra and let my breasts fall gently into his cool hands. My tips were instantly hard. He tipped his head back and looked at me. I almost combusted from the sight of the lust in his smoldering eyes. His hands suddenly swept inward, deliberately caressing my nipples before starting to knead my breasts gently. It felt so good. I could feel the warmth growing quickly deep inside me—never in my life had I been so aroused.

I barely suppressed a moan as I suddenly became aware of the stiff bulge in Edward's jeans that was pressing right in the apex of my thighs. I shifted so that my legs were wrapped around him and couldn't help but rub myself once over his length. I moaned as quietly as possible, overwhelmed by the delightful friction. Edward tensed at the same time, and I felt the groan building in his chest. However, it never broke through his lips, as he immediately crushed his to mine for a ravishing, soul-stealing kiss. I could literally feel the need seeping from his lips as they moved desperately against mine, causing flames of arousal to ignite somewhere deep inside me. I moaned against his lips as I felt his hands cascading over my body, raking hungrily down my neck and shoulders to sweep across my breasts, then across my stomach until they were sliding down my legs. Edward's cold hands were everywhere at once, moving so quickly, so quietly, that it felt as though he was completely engulfing my hot body in his frosty touch.

I leaned in, desperate to be closer to him. It was then that he stopped. His icy hands were locked around my waist and his lips were still pressed to mine, but all his movement had ceased.

"Not here, Bella," he whispered against my ear. I could almost feel the impact of his words.

"No, please—" Edward cut me off.

"Later, love. I promise. Later. But just…not here." He pulled me to him so that I was curled against his chest, forever held safe by his stony form. "I need you, Bella. Sleep, and I promise we'll do this later. I need it as much as you."

I knew that everything Edward did was out of his love for me and his unwillingness to lose control. And yes, sex on a bus wasn't exactly feasible, but desire still burned within me, even as the night kept burning away.

It was certainly going to be a long trip.


	2. It's Okay in the Morning

**A/N—**

** Hey there! Now, I got two reviews for the last chapter…are you out there, readers? There **_**are **_**readers, aren't there? Come on, ladies…reviews are like love, and I love love **

** So, here we go. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW, and maybe I'll put some tastier lemons in the next chapter. 3**

I woke up to the heat of warm sun streaming in through the window. It was soothing, a welcome contrast to the arctic-like conditions of the hotel room I was sharing with Jessica. Apparently she requires a "proper sleeping temperature"…like 32 degrees. This being said, I basked in the heat of the California sunshine, something that I had seriously missed during my time in Forks. But then, reality struck me like a slap in the face.

It was sunny.

And Edward is a vampire.

I shot up, sitting ramrod-straight in my bed. _No! _I thought. _Getting time with Edward was the main reason I came, and there's _no way _he'll be going out in this…_ I searched the room, wishing for any solutions I could think of. Unfortunately, none came.

There was a knock at my door. I jumped up to answer it. Ms. Cope was standing outside my door with a mildly concerned look on her face.

"Good morning, Bella," she smiled.

"Hi Ms. Cope. Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay this morning. It seems there was some bad meat at the buffet last night…there are quite a few people who've come down with food poisoning. I'm sure you realized that Jessica's missing," she gestured to Jess's empty bed. Whoops. No, I hadn't. However, this did present a good opportunity for me…

"Actually, Ms. Cope, I _have _been feeling pretty rotten…"

"Oh Bella," Ms. Cope sighed, "Can I get you anything?"

My mind scanned for something appropriate to say. "I'm not sure that there's much I can do. IS there any way I could just rest a bit?"

"Of course, dear. There are a few more people staying here, too: Jessica, of course, and then Mike Newton, Pamela Scott, Eric Yorkie and Edward Cullen." I felt my heart skip a beat. "I think they're planning on just staying in their rooms until they feel better. I hope you understand if no one stays here with you all…Mr. Banner feels that we're already short enough on chaperones and that it would be best if we left you all on your own for now, checking in often throughout the day and bringing everyone back to the hotel for lunch."

"Of course. Now, if it's okay…could I go back to bed?"  
>"Sure, dear. The bus loads in twenty minutes and we'll be back at noon for lunch if you're<p>

feeling up to joining us. Behave and feel better!" She waved goodbye and was gone.

Immediately, closed the door and ran to my cell to text Edward.

_Come find me. Room 928._

The knock at my door came supernaturally fast. When I opened the door, Edward rushed in, lifting me into his arms and sending us flying across my room and onto the bed. Laughter rolled out of me as I landed safely in Edward's grasp. I took his face into my hands and smiled into his molten amber eyes, pulling him in for a chaste good morning kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered into my neck, sending shivers down my spine with his cool breath. I giggled as he ran his hands down my sides and encircled my waist. "Are you really sure you wanted to miss seeing the city today?"

"And spend all day with Tyler? I'll pass, thanks." All I wanted to do was stay here, stay close to Edward.

He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply as he laughed at my comment. "God," he moaned, "you smell delicious…" His face moved from my hair to my neck, trailing kisses as he went. He reached the hollow of my collarbone and flicked his tongue out, tasting me with his cool touch. "You _taste _delicious…" I moaned at the feel of it, at the sound of his words, and he continued lower. His gloriously cool and full lips reached the rise of my breasts, covered only by a silky camisole.

"Mmmm…Edward…" I moaned, tangling my fingers into his copper hair and urging him lower. Almost painfully slowly, Edward pulled his hands up from my waist, sliding them underneath the camisole until his thumbs grazed the sides of my peaks. I moaned again at the sensation, knowing that he could smell my arousal as it leaked from between my legs. He groaned, and then slowly flicked his tongue out across the top of my breast. At the icy contact, I swung my legs up from where they were on either side of his and wrapped them around his hips, pulling him to me.

"Ahh, Bella!" he groaned, freezing in place, becoming stone around me. Suddenly, I realized the probable cause…the heat of my center was suddenly pressed right against Edward's stiff length. Faster than I could realize what was happening, Edward had my arms roughly pinned above my head and his teeth hovered with lethal power just inches away from my neck.

I felt more terrified in that moment than I ever had been before—not when I got that paper cut at my birthday party, not when I first learned what Edward really was. Still, I held my scream within me, knowing somewhere deep inside that Edward wouldn't be able to hurt me.

His free hand trembled as it came to my face, gently cradling my cheek as he drew his teeth away from me.

"Bella," he breathed as he buried his face in the pillow next to my head. "Bella, Bella…Bella…"

"It's okay, Edward," I assured him as I removed my legs from around his waist and gently began to rub his muscled back. "It's okay," I whispered into his ear.

It's okay.

**a/n—It **_**is **_**okay, right? Review and I'll update faster (with lemons!)… *winkwink***

**Reviewreviewreview pleaseeee **


	3. Dream of Me

**A/N—Hey there…Yes, you're right. This is update No. 2 today. I should get some love for this, right? Hehe Reviews are like love and I love love! Please review when you're finished, and maybe I can be tempted to update tomorrow, too! *gasp!***

**I just realized I haven't said this yet… I DO NOT own Twilight or any of these characters. SM is the lucky winner on that front. **

**Warning: There are some real lemons here…not exactly for use at work/with children, kay? ;) **

**Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

After the scare this morning, Bella and I decided it would be best if we kept our hands to ourselves for the remainder of the day. Seeing as we were both feeling fine, I called a cab and we drove around the city, protected by the shade of the taxi. We drove for a better part of the morning, taking in the busy lifestyle that contrasted so severely with that of Forks. Bella was enchanted by the activity of the city and gazed out the window almost the entire trip, while I simply wallowed in the fact that I had once again failed her.

This morning, feeling her need such a concentrated and palpable way almost drove me over the edge. With every move she made, her arousal permeated the air even more, smelling infinitely better than her blood, but still calling for me, driving some infernal need for me to use her to reach my release. No. I could not. I wouldn't bring a mark upon my angel, let alone use her like that and certainly break her in the process.

It was clear we would have to take it slowly to ensure that I didn't lose control. If I could have my way, I would wait until I had changed Bella, when she was…durable. Then…then I could love her the way I needed to. Without fear, without holding back.

I rolled down the window as the cab turned back for the hotel. It was almost time for my classmates to be returning to the hotel. Bella and I had been in the car for more than an hour and her scent was becoming overbearing. I shifted away from her, but feared that she might take that to mean that I didn't want her when nothing could be farther from the truth. Instead, I encompassed her small hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

We both returned to our rooms before Mr. Banner and the other chaperones arrived to check on us. I had assured Bella that she should join the rest of the class on the latter half of the day's trip, and thankfully, she listened. I heard her leave with them and knew that they wouldn't be returning until late. I had plenty of time to cool off, and intended to be completely clear-minded when she returned.

I knocked as softly as I could on Bella's door, hoping she'd still be able to hear me. I heard her return her book to her nightstand and move to open the door. Her pulse was quickening. From reading Mr. Banner's thoughts at dinner, I knew that Jessica had returned home today, her food poisoning not having let up. Bella would be all by herself tonight, or so Banner thought.

The door swung open, and Bella lit up when she saw me. She took my hand and pulled me into the room, spinning and laughing. "I'm so glad you came back!" she cried. With more grace than I thought possible for her, she twirled onto the bed, landing smack-dab in the middle with her long, chocolate hair spread out around her like a halo. I allowed her to pull me down next to her on the bed, my mood lightening as she told me all about the class's trip to the Sacramento zoo.

"And then Tyler actually _dropped _his camera…I thought he was only teasing but apparently not. That poor elephant didn't know what to do with it!" We both laughed hard at the expense of Tyler, but the laughter wore off into a contented but heavy silence. We sat like this—quiet but knowing what conversation was inevitably coming—for a full ten minutes.

"Edward," she finally whispered, "I meant it when I said it was okay." I looked at her spread beside me and tried harder than I ever had to read her thoughts. No success.

"Bella, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you…"

"Which is why," she began, as she rolled over onto my chest, "I am completely safe. You won't hurt me. You haven't hurt me, and you love me too much to start now." She had a point. No one had ever been loved as much as Bella was loved by me. "I promise we can stop. I won't push you, we can go at your pace…I love you, so, so much, Edward," she whispered in my ear. Her breath set fire to my neck. After minutes of inner conflict that threatened to tear me apart, Bella uttered the one word I couldn't say no to.

"Edward…please?"

Lust burned in me like a wildfire, hotter and less forgiving than any thirst I'd ever had. Who would have ever thought that Bella, _my _Bella, would be such a seductress…the sole driving force behind me losing my sanity? I could hold back no longer. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her passionately, holding back enough so that I didn't break her. Her taste was delicious as I moved my tongue into her mouth. She kissed back with a fiery need, moving her hands to my hair and tugging at it, eliciting a soft moan from me. She pulled me closer but was careful not to push the boundaries too far.

Slowly, I let my hands trail lower from where they were rested at her shoulder blades until my fingers where just barely gracing the small of her back. She moaned at my cool touch and moved her own hands to the collar of my shirt. She began unbuttoning, but then hesitated as if asking for permission.

"Yes," I managed, in between kisses. With surprising speed, my shirt was gone. Bella's small but fiery hands were suddenly everywhere at once, surely engulfing me in flames. I was losing the battle going on in my mind, slowly giving in to the voice urging me to just let go and follow my instinct. Before I lost control completely, I picked Bella up by the waist and spun us around so that I was standing at the edge of the bed and she was still lying there in the middle.

What a mistake.

In this position, Bella was staring up at me through lustful, heavily lidded eyes. Her hair was awry in the most alluring of ways, and her tight navy camisole had ridden up her side ever so slightly, exposing a lovely sliver of creamy white skin. Somehow, the boyshorts she had been wearing when I arrived were gone…how could I have missed that? I never missed anything. Not that I was complaining. Bella's legs now extended solely beneath a sapphire pair of lacy panties.

If the image wasn't enough in itself, then the scent more than completed the package. Bella's strawberry hair and body wash, combined with the honeysuckle and lilac smell of her blood, mixed in with the heady scent of her arousal…it all threatened to overpower me.

I turned away from her, and while I'm sure she thought it was out of disgust, I needed her to know that it was out of love. I loved her to much to give into this primal instinct—the instinct that was screaming at me to fuck her to the ground and then drain her blood until her veins were drier than Phoenix in July.

"Bella," I growled. I was almost startled when I felt her small hand lightly touch my shoulder. "Bella, I can't."

Slowly, Bella inched her way around me, coming to stand tall in front of me, completely fearless despite my obvious efforts to restrain myself from tearing her to pieces. She worked at quarter-speed, even for humans. I had plenty of time to adjust to her actions, prepare for what I knew was coming next. Slowly, so, so, slowly, she inched the camisole up over her bra, over her shoulders, and finally, off her body entirely. She stood before me as a siren, but didn't beckon to me, didn't pressure me at all. She just stood there, lovelier than a goddess with the matching dark blue underwear contrasting brightly against her milky skin.

Just as slowly, she stepped forward. She placed her hands on my bare chest, branding me with her palms. Fearlessly, she gazed into my eyes. I couldn't read her thoughts or feel her emotions like Jasper could, but I didn't need to. Behind her chocolate eyes was only love. Pure, deep, and true love. Her hands slid downward, but she held my gaze. Finally, the heel of her palm grazed the waistband of my jeans. Continuing at her agonizing but safe pace, Bella—_my _Bella—sank to her knees before me.

I would be a liar if I said that I hadn't fantasized about this picture before…of Bella on her knees offering herself to me, willing to pleasure me selflessly. But I'd also be lying if I said I knew what kind of effect seeing it for real would have on me. I threw my head back and moaned as I felt Bella working the button and zipper of my pants, sliding them down around my knees. My eyes shot back to her as she worked me free of my boxers, taking my rock-hard length into her hands. I heard her heart rate pick up and saw her eyes widen slightly at the size, but she quickly shifted her gaze back to me. The feeling of her hands on me was exquisite and the sight of her guiding me to her lips only added to the sensation.

The world must have tilted on its axis when Bella's lips hit the head of my length. She took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, sucking with the most delightful pressure I've ever felt. I moaned loudly and moved to tangle my fingers in her hair, but stopped myself for fear I'd crush her skull. Instead, I resorted to burying my hands in the comforter, hoping I wasn't shredding it to pieces.

Bella finally began drawing more of me into her mouth, moaning as she went. The sound sent sweet vibrations all the way through me, and I carefully reached down to caress her cheek in thanks. Slowly, she began working her way back and forth along me, creating such an exquisite friction that I couldn't help but moan her name. another wave of her arousal washed over me, and I had to fight the urge to thrust myself into my angel's mouth.

Bella was finally more comfortable, so she began increasing her pace. Fire was boiling inside me, growing hotter as I felt myself striking the back of Bella's throat. "Uhhh, damn…Bella…" I groaned, craving release more than anything else I'd ever wanted. "Bella!"

She moaned at the sound of her name and began working furiously with her hand the part of my length that wouldn't fit in her mouth. She was pushing me closer and closer to the edge with every passing second.

Finally, my world shattered into pieces as I felt her teeth graze gently along my length as she rocked back and forth one last time. The feeling of her teeth on me, even that gently, was the most erotic thing I'd ever felt. I was blind with white-hot pleasure and felt my release shooting into Bella's mouth as she continued stroking me farther into oblivion. As I froze myself and rode out this ecstasy, I could feel Bella swallowing everything I shot.

When I finally came down from the orgasmic high, I was breathless. Bella remained crouched before me, looking up at me as if searching for approval. I reached for her with vampiric speed and pulled her into as strong an embrace as I dared. She wrapped her legs around me as I ran my hands through her hair over and over again, convincing myself that she was still there, that I had made it.

I found her lips with mine and kissed them deeply, tasting myself on her. Bella had picked up on what a bite meant to a vampire and slowly sucked my lower lip into her mouth, biting down sharply. The erotic nature of the action revived the desire in me.

"Thank you…thank you, Bella," I whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered. I could hear the fatigue in her voice. "We can try again tomorrow." To think that she was willing to try again only assured me of her love.

"Sleep, love," I urged her, as I took us both back to bed. I put her head on one of the pillows and pulled the comforter up of us, drawing her back to my chest. "Sleep and dream of me, for I will think only of you."

**A/N—Awww…isn't that sweet? You know what else would be sweet? Reviews! So please…mosey on over there and give me some love. Maybe then the two lovers will get some more love, too **


	4. Taken

**A/N—Sorry this took so long! As always, read, enjoy, and REVIEW. I went all-caps on you people. Do it!**

**SM owns this, yeah yeah. **

**Let's get right to it. **

The next morning, we all boarded the charter buses and drove to San Francisco to finish off our trip. We arrived at the beach around noon. Thankfully, it was a gloriously overcast day and Edward was able to come with us. Most of the afternoon was spent relaxing on the beach and swimming in the wonderfully warm water. Mike had brought a Frisbee with him, and we started a huge game along the stretch of white sand.

After a late picnic lunch on the beach and a walk to our new hotel in the city, Mr. Banner gathered us all in the lobby.

"Now, I'm very proud of everyone's behavior on this trip," he began. "We've had our setbacks, but you have all been very patient and well behaved. As a thank you, your chaperones and I would like to offer you an opportunity to explore the city on your own tonight. No groups smaller than five, and you all have our cell numbers if you need them." He set a couple more ground rules as far as where we could go and when we had to be back, and then set us loose.

I immediately took Edward's hand and led him out onto the street. We walked with most of our classmates towards the restaurants and shops until we reached an open square complete with a fountain and street musicians. Mike asked if we wanted to join him and his friends at a Buffalo Wild Wings they'd found down the street, but we passed.

Instead, we sat on the edge of the fountain and just…watched. I rested my hand in his and tilted my head onto his shoulder. Both of us were entirely contented with simply watching the nightlife of the city unfold around us. Sometime later, a flautist joined the guitar player on the square. They played a slow waltz, and Edward suddenly stood, taking my hand in his.

"Dance with me," he beckoned. Unsure of myself, I stood and allowed Edward to pull me close to him, leading our movements to the music. This was unlike any other kind of dance I've ever done. This was no homecoming, shuffle-shuffle slow dance. This was sensual, moving. I worried for a moment that I was making a fool of myself, stumbling over my own feet and ruining the moment. All those fears were wiped away when I felt Edward's strong arm circled around my waist, guiding and leading me through the graceful steps. He pulled me closer until our chests were touching. "Bella," he said, his voice low and rough, like crushed velvet. _Step, step, step-side-step._ "I love you."

I felt myself melt, happier than I'd been in a long time encompassed in the love I felt in this moment. Our eyes were locked on one another, and I lost myself in the infinite depth of his molten eyes. As he looked at me, I wondered how on earth he could be looking at me like that and not seeing directly into my soul. If he could, all he'd be seeing was an all-consuming love for him. "I love you too, Edward." I moved my hand from his shoulder and used it to pull his face to mine.

When his lips met mine, he continued spinning us in our dance, but I was completely unaware. All I could think of was the feeling of his skin on mine, the electricity that bridged between us. I deepened the kiss, wanting more, wanting to feel him the way I felt him last night. His tongue gained entrance to my mouth, and I moaned at the taste of him, sweet and cool.

Slowly, our kiss slowed and Edward pulled away from me. We were still dancing, slowly turning and moving together. He hadn't missed a step. The song was dying away, so he twirled me one last time and led me away on his arm. We strolled around Market Street for the rest of our free time. I sampled food from street vendors and bought an iced coffee to cool myself off from the heat of the day. We laughed, smiled, and enjoyed ourselves before finally having to return to the hotel with the rest of our class.

I hurried up to my room, wanting to clean up a bit before Edward returned, which I knew he would. Luckily, I still had my room all to myself…including the bathroom. No sharing for me! I had just gotten water running for a shower when my phone buzzed on the nightstand. A text from Edward.

_Put something nice on. I'm taking you out. _

My heart fluttered as I raced to try and think of what he meant. I rushed back over to the mirror and pinned my hair loosely in a low side-bun and reapplied my mascara and lip gloss. Not having any idea where we were going, I decided that the short red dress I'd brought for tomorrow's formal dinner would suffice. I had just barely finished getting dressed when I heard the knock at my door. As soon as I opened it, Edward took my hand and spun me around once. I giggled when my skirt swished out in a wide circle. He finished the twirl by pulling me close to his chest, looking me straight in the eye.

"You look lovely," he smiled.

I could feel myself blushing. "Now…where is it that you're taking me?"

A glorious smirk broke out on his face. "The Four Seasons, love. Where else?" he laughed. "I thought maybe you'd enjoy some more…privacy. And the thought of me having to listen to Mike's thoughts all night again was putting his life in serious danger, so I booked us a room." He then took me by the arm and led us out of the hotel and back onto the street.

After the walk to the posh hotel, all I wanted was to be alone with Edward. As my heels clicked across the cool tile floor of the lobby, I could feel the excitement building between us. The elevator tide to the twelfth floor seemed to last forever, and I couldn't help but trail my hand up his back, feeling the muscles that lie just beneath the fabric of his shirt.

When we reached our room, I almost gasped. This wasn't just a room…it was a multi-room suite, a palace. We crossed the threshold into a grand sitting area where Edward dropped his coat and I left my clutch, but we both knew where we were headed. He swept me up into his strong embrace and carried me into the bedroom. We stood there, chest-to-chest, as Edward began running his hands along my body. His cool touch trailed from just above my waist to my shoulders to my neck and then retreating along my arms, bringing pleasure to every bit of skin he touched.

I leaned in to kiss him and he obliged. His mouth engulfed mine as I was consumed by the frosty sensation of his hands on me, moving ever faster over my bare skin. I moaned when, finally, his fingers came to rest on the zipper of my dress. I feared he would go slowly again, but in an instant, the fabric was gone from my body. I was left in just my black lace panties and heels.

I felt Edward freeze in shock at my lack of a bra, and realized that may, that had been a mistake. He needed to be in control if this was going to work. I froze as well, allowing him to regain composure. Only after he returned to kissing me did I move.

I began undressing him as well. I stripped him of his button-down and pressed my hands firmly into his chest, simply relishing the raw power that resided within his magnificent frame. He reached up to caress my breast and at the same time lifted me up around his waist. He carried us over to the bed and fell gracefully onto it, with me on my back and his glorious weight leaning on me.

"You are a goddess," he whispered, in that lust-laden, crushed velvet voice "and Bella…you're _mine_." I moaned at his words, feeling my arousal leak from between my legs and burn away inside me. He rolled one of my pert nipples in his cold hand, bringing such a wonderful feeling that I felt I might climax right there. Edward seemed to have forgotten most of his previous fears, likely put at ease by our…success…last night.

We kissed deeply as our bodies undulated against one another. I could feel his length pressing into my thigh and couldn't help but rub into it once or twice. Edward's head rolled back at the contact and he let out the sexiest, most primal moan I'd ever heard. "Bella, I need you," he breathed into my neck. I began wrestling with the button of his pants, but he finally pushed my hands out of the way and did it himself. In an instant, his pants were gone. The only thing separating our bodies was the thin fabric of our underwear. Edward shredded both before I could even blink.

Finally, it was just _us. _I kicked off my heels and relished in the feeling of his cool, granite skin pressing so lusciously against mine _everywhere_. There was nothing separating us any longer.

As we still kissed, I felt arousal pour out of me as Edward positioned himself at my entrance.

"Is this what you want, love?"_Yes, yes, yes! _I had waited so long for this that I couldn't bear even a second of extra hesitation.

"Yes Edward! Please, I need you! I need you inside me! I need you to _take _me!" Edward moaned at my words and slowly, gently, he edged his way inside me. Oh, _god_! There was no pain yet, just an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. I wanted this so badly. For him to take me, to fill me. Edward was slowly releasing his breath as he slid further into me. He watched my face intently as he did, checking me for signs of pain. I tried to give him a strong look back, but in the next instant, I felt it. I had been broken. I was his.

Edward stayed perfectly still - as only Edward could - and waited. I took a few breaths and looked into his eyes again. There was so much love in his gaze, I could feel it bore into me and warm my heart. My Edward was so wonderful.

The wanting in his eyes, however, warmed something else inside me again. He liked this, and wanted more. I felt no more pain as I gave him the nod he was waiting for. Slowly again, gently, he slid out of me by a fraction, only to push himself further in.

Further...further...every inch seemed to caress something wonderful inside me, and I cried out.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, in a strained voice.

"Yes Edward, I'm okay! God! Please more!"

The moan that ripped from him was the most erotic thing I had heard yet. It struck something sensitive deep within me at the same time that he pulled out and thrust back into me again. I moaned loudly, and, checking to see that I was still okay, he thrust again. I was panting, moaning, burning. The delicious friction of just these few thrusts was igniting the fire that had been growing all along. In my heat-induced frenzy, I threw my legs over his hips. I could instantly feel the difference, how much more of him was inside me, how deep he was penetrating me. I cried out and bucked my hips up to meet his. I would do anything for more.

"_Bella_," he groaned back, his silky voice dripping with want.

Suddenly, he withdrew himself from me, and I thought I would die from the loss of him - the searing heat between my legs demanded more. As though he could hear my thoughts, Edward suddenly pumped into me forcefully, hitting my hot spot and drawing a high-pitched cry from me. Slowly, maddeningly, he withdrew from me again, only to plunge roughly back inside of me.

I needed more. My entire body was too hot, too tight, and I wound my legs around his, then bucked my hips towards him in desperation.

"Please, Edward," I begged. Edward sucked in a ragged breath, and then began to pull himself out of me even slower than before.

"Yes, Bella?" he whispered.

"_More_," I moaned - it was all I could manage through the overwhelming heat.

Edward thrust his shaft rigorously back into me, only to pull out once again, still agonizingly slowly. I whimpered, and attempted to buck my hips up again, but Edward was too fast, and he immediately pulled farther back.

"_Edward_," I cried in frustration.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as he continued to pull away from my eager hips, inch by torturous inch.

My body was burning at the stake of desire and my insides were screaming at him to set me free, to douse me with blissful waves of ecstasy. I didn't want to wait any longer.

"_Fuck_ me, Edward!" I nearly demanded.

The roar that erupted from Edward as he threw us back against the upholstered headboard rattled the panes of glass in our floor to ceiling windows. I knelt facing him with my back pressed up against the cool silk of the headboard, my arms outstretched along the top to support myself. Edward knelt in front of me, his erection standing boldly between us. I stared at him, wanting him to burn under my lustful gaze, for surely, he had long ago set fire to me under his. We each dared the other to move first.

Edward's breath hitched and I felt his shaft twitch against my entrance. I looked up at him, desperately pleading for permission with my eyes. His eyes were smoldering like golden embers, his jaw was clenched, and he was pulling short, rapid breaths through his nose. He nodded stiffly at me and I heaved a grateful sigh before lowering myself onto him.

I slid over him with ease and moaned deeply as I sunk myself onto his hard length. The feeling of him inside me, pushing deep into me and forcing my body to make room for him was a blissful sensation that I would never tire of. I raised myself up a small amount just to plunge back onto him, and I threw my head back in pleasure.

"_Uh_!" Edward cried as I thrust myself roughly onto his thick erection. I continued to bounce on him as hard as I could, relishing the force with which his cock was striking my depths.

"Oh! Oh! Ah!_Edward_!" I was crying out to him, screaming and moaning with each delicious lunge. I could hear him moaning too, and I forced my heavy eyes to open so I could see my angelic husband.

The vision of Edward underneath me was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. His hands were lying flat but I could see the straining tendons in his fingers as they sank too hard into the mattress. His chest was heaving and his muscles were taught, but it was his face that caused my body to detonate.

His mouth hung slightly open while his eyelids drooped heavily with lust. His chest was heaving, and each breath he released was accompanied with a deep groan. His eyes looked as though they could scorch my skin, and he was bobbing his head almost imperceptibly with the rhythm of my movements. The look on Edward's face as he was watched me ride him was absolutely sinful, and the sight of it wound my entire body tightly for one excruciating moment before I exploded in a fiery fury.

I screamed his name in ecstasy and locked my fingers in a death grip on his sides. I heard him growl deeply and felt him grip my hips, but all I could concentrate on were the blazing waves of pleasure that were mercilessly rolling through me. The hot throbbing of this orgasm seemed more intense than the others, and I continued to scream out to Edward with each new burst of heat. As the hot sensations began to subside, I was able to open my eyes and see why it had been so intense.

Edward hadn't stopped. He had moved me through my orgasmic haze, flipping me on my back and planting his knees between my legs as he continued to thrust himself into me. The sight of him still pounding me caused the familiar flames to leap back to life, and I threw my arms and legs around him.

"Oh, Edward! Oh, _Edward_!" I chanted.

"I'm not done with you yet, Bella," he ground out. His voice was thick and rough with need, and I clutched him to me and started to shower his neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

I was amazed at how quickly I was barreling towards another release. More heat was building inside me and with each pump of his engorged shaft, I was getting closer. I wouldn't have thought it was possible to come again so swiftly, but I was quickly learning that anything was possible with Edward.

I closed my eyes and moaned loudly as his hips continued to slap and grind against mine. I could feel Edward's feverish need in the way he was thrusting into me, quickly and roughly while still keeping a safe and steady rhythm. The burning pressure inside of me was rapidly building, and I started to quake from the intensity of the sensations.

I reached up to him and started rubbing my hands frantically over his marble chest, following the dips and swells of his perfect musculature. I ran my fingers down his arms, and could feel his biceps straining and releasing as if he were repeatedly squeezing something with devastating force. I encircled my legs tighter around him and used my leverage to begin pulling myself up to meet each of his thrusts. My motion mixed with his pulled his rigid length even deeper inside me, and we both moaned loudly.

"Ah! Bella!" he cried as I met another one of his thrusts. My entire body was engulfed in the flames of passion, sweat was forming on my brow and my throbbing center was dripping around his cock. I was already so close, I could feel how tightly my muscles were clenched and I knew I was hanging on by a thread. I could literally hear the fire snapping and crackling.

"Edward, please! I'm so close!" I screamed. I couldn't teeter on this edge anymore, I needed him to send me rolling again.

"Oh, God! Yes, Bella! Oh, _God_ yes! _Uuuuh!_" he groaned. I saw the muscles in both of his arms contract once more before he reached down between us to start thumbing my clit. It was exactly what I had needed, and I was once again launched into a white hot flurry.

I immediately surrendered to the inferno and cried out as it took me. My entire body was clenching and unclenching with the blasting surges of pleasure, and I screamed Edward's name with each hot swell. I heard him growl loudly a moment before he froze above me, and the sensation of his pulsing release inside me sent new waves of ecstasy rushing throughout my body. I was shaking and moaning, lost to the sea of bliss.

As the fire burnt out and the waves calmed, I felt my body relax with utter satisfaction. I could feel a ridiculous grin spread weakly on my face before my mind began to slip from reality. It was Edward who brought me back.

I felt a soft tickling on my face and opened my sleepy eyes to see him pressing his face to mine, showering my cheeks and forehead with tiny kisses. I sighed and he nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

"I love you, Bella," he said simply.

"Me, too," I mumbled.

He leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. His lips brushed mine, delicately sweeping over my mouth with gentle pressure before he lifted them to kiss my nose.

We had quite the night ahead of us.

**A/N—**

** Sorry this update took so long! Now please, review review review! 3 **


End file.
